Hodgins Needs Help
by MellobonesFan101
Summary: Hodgins wants Angela back and will do anything to do it. What the hell is going on in the Lab. Hodgins and Brennan holding hands. You know you wanna read it.


Hodgins needs help

Mid-June 2008

Hodgins wants Angela back but he needs Temperance help, what happen to the clan and will they break apart or let unknown feelings be free.

Hodgins was nervous to say, Temperance Brennan intimidated him, but she was an amazing person and a great friend. He didn't know if she would help him, but he was sure as hell going to try.

He knocked on her front door, when she opened it she was shocked to see Hodgins and said, "Hey Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Come in," she said, as she led him over to her living room.

They sat down at her couches and he said, "You know I love Angela and that I still do, I need you help for me to get her back."

She smiled at me and said, "Interesting, but why do you need me?"

He got more nervous and said, "I need you to make Angela jealous."

"So what do I do?"

He ran his hands through his curly hair and said, "I need us to pretend we are in a relationship, you don't have to do it, if you don't want to?"

She smiled at him and said, "I have nothing better to do and work is getting a bit boring, so sure. I'll help you, I know you and Angela are a great couple and I'm sort of getting sick about you two avoiding each other, like your dancing around."

"Thank you so much."

"Wait, there are rules, first Kissing is allowed, I have a spare room here so you can pretend we are sleeping together. I will limit my time with Booth so that it appears more real. Call me Tempe, pretend to whisper in my ear at work, I will laugh, like you told me something funny. Do everything that would consist of a normal relationship."

He laughed and said, "Have you done this before?"

She smiled and said, "Yes I have, I like helping people get together."

They both stood up, Hodgins hugged Tempe and she said, "Get a few spare sets of clothes. You can have the guest room, from tomorrow until you get Angela."

Hodgins thanked her and as he walked out the door she said, "Be here tomorrow six am."

He replied and went home.

The next morning when he arrived at her house, she was ready for work. She smiled as she let him in, she grabbed her coat and purse and said, "Feel like any breakfast?"

He nodded and said, "We can head down to the diner."

They got in her Mercedes and headed towards the diner. They orders food while they laughed and talked.

When they had finished Hodgins paid. When they arrived at the Jeffosoian, Hodgins took Tempe's hand while she smiled, she was happy doing this for him.

As they walked in everyone was there, including Booth. Tempe looked at Hodgins, she could tell he was scared out of him mind. They walked passed everyone and into Tempe's office. They shut the door and closed the blinds. Hodgins let go of her hand and said, "That was weird."

She laughed and said, "Of course it was, everyone stared at us."

Hodgins hugged Tempe and whispered his thanks. He kissed her cheek. She smiled and whispered, "If anyone asks you about us smile and answer. Make sure you are happy."

He laughed and said, "Of course Tempe."

He walked out with a smiled planted on his face. He sat at his station and began working.

Booth was shocked, Temperance and Hodgins walked in hand in hand with smiles on there face. Then they went into her office and closed the door and blinds.

He thought that he and Tempe were something more than partners; he guessed that he got to her too late. But he started to wonder why so soon.

Angela was angry; she was hoping that she and Hodgins could get back together. She though he loved her. Then he shows up with Tempe holding hands like lovers. She was upset, she wanted to cry.

She left the platform and into her office where she let art take over her mind.

Temperance sat in her office working on her book, she laughed at some of her writing. It was soon midday and Tempe decide to stir so more.

She walked out of her office and over to where Hodgins was sitting. She wrapped her arms around from behind and kissed his neck. He smiled and whispered, "Your really good at this you know."

She laughed and said, "You want to get some lunch?"

He nodded and they went down to the diner.

Three months later

No one knew they were faking it. They had solved seven cases so far. Tempe was missing her time with Booth, she knew she had feelings for him, she was hoping that this would break him. She couldn't tell. Angela and Hodgins were getting closer.

That morning while Hodgins and Tempe were driving to work she had to tell him that she couldn't take this any longer.

When they came to a red light she took a deep breath and said, "I can't do this anymore Jack, I can't fake. I want to be with someone else. But I can't not with us. I love Booth, but I know that you already know."

Jack nodded and said, "I was wondering how long it would take you to break."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't do this just for me, I did this for Booth, I needed to see you break and admit you love him. Angela and I had a talk a last night, she saw that we weren't close, she knows. She also knows that you love Booth."

She was shocked and said, "Did you set me up to get me to admit I loved Booth."

"Sort of yeah."

"Get out," she said bluntly.

"Tempe, don't do this."

"Get out Jack."

"Tempe."

"Just get the fuck out Jack."

Jack pulled himself from her car and said, "Open up Tempe, before it's too late."

She just ignored him and he closed the door and started to walked off. But a sicking sound made him stop.

He turned around and where Tempe's car was now embedded in the front of a dump truck.

He ran back over to her to her mangled car. He pulled out his phone and called 911. he tried to open her door but it would budge. She head was lolled to the side and blood covered half her face. He decided to smash out her window. He reached in and checked for a pulse. Nothing. She was dead. He walked backwards and collapsed on the side walk, blood staining him. Tears flooded down his face.

He pull out his phone again and called Angela. When she picked up she said, "Hey Hodgins."

He sobbed and said, "I killed her Ang, I killed her."

"Alright Jack calm down I'm putting you a speaker, Cam, Zach and booth are here, now who did you kill Jack?" she yelled.

"She's dead, she's dead Ang."

"Jack tell me what is going on!"

"Tell Booth, she died, oh my god Ang, Tempe, she died."

"Jack, tell me how?"

"She told me get out; I started to walk away and then when I turned around at this sound, she was hit by a truck."

The ambulances arrived and Jack dropped his phone on the ground leaving Angela, Cam, Zach and Booth scared for their friend. Jack got in the ambulance when they took her away; they told him they had a weak pulse.

When they arrived at the hospital, they took her away. Booth, Zach, Angela and Cam rushed to the hospital in his SUV. When they arrived they ran into the emergency room and there sitting on the chair blood covering his clothes and his face in his hand was Hodgins.

Angela went over to him and he looked up at her when he heard her footsteps. She sobbed and pulled him into a tight hug. They cried together, both knowing that this was their fault. Booth was amazed at Jack and Angela it was like they were in the relationship and Jack and Tempe weren't.

Booth finally decided to speak up and he said, "Alright what the hell is going on here?"

Hodgins looked up at me and he looked around the emergency room, glad it was empty. He took a deep breath and said, "Me and Temperance relationship, it was never real."

"But you were together for three months."

"Yeah, I wanted to get Angela jealous, Tempe agreed to it, she said she wasn't in another relationship. Angela found out last night when we had a talk, she sort of guessed."

"So all this time, all those kisses and sounds were fake."

"Yeah, everything was a set up, Temperance and I knew that if we fake our relationship you would think that it was because of our bond, when we were capputured by the grave digger."

Booth ran his hand through his hair and said, "How bad was the crash?"

Hodgins let out a sob and said, "She was so pale, like she was dead. Man I'm so sorry."

Another deep breath and Booth said, "If she can't...make it I will shoot you myself."

Hodgins nodded and said, "Of course."

They all sat there, hour after hour. Angela had a break down, Booth nearly kill Jack, Zach was pacing and Cam sat trying to wrap her mind around this.

A doctor finally walked out and said, "Temperance Brennan's friends and family."

They all got up slowly and the doctor stood in front of them. The doctor took a deep breath and said, "Temperance Brennan is fine. She had a concussion, a slight bit of internal bleed and scaring on her chest and neck which we managed to fix all of her injuries. She is awake now and should be out of hospital in a few days."

They all said their thank you and went to Tempe's room. When they walked in Temperance was laying on her side facing away from them, dried up tears tracks on her faces. Hodgins turned to everyone and said, "Do you guys mind if we talk?"

Booth looked over to Tempe's back and led Angela, Zach and Cam out. Hodgins sat down next to tempe and said, "Tempe, please talk to me?"

She look at him and said, "I know that they know, your with Angela, I'm really happy for you guys."

"Temperance, don't shut down on us."

She shook her head and said, "I have a good reason too."

"Why Tempe?"

"Can you leave Jack, or at least you and Angela get my laptop and a set of clothes for me, I really need to be alone. I need to think."

"Fine, I'll get your stuff but what you are doing is wrong. You need to be more open, for once Tempe you have a family."

She shook her head and said, "Leave Jack, please leave."

He squeezed her hand and said, "Goodbye Tempe."

When she left she began thinking about what the doctor told her. To say she was shocked was an under statement, she was scared out of her mind.

She had cried when she had found out, she was suppose to not let this happen. Less than an hour later Hodgins and Angela dropped off the stuff she asked for. When Angela was leave she squeezed Tempe's hand and said, "Thank you."

Tempe nodded and said, "We'll talk soon."

No one visited Tempe when they had tried she said she was on her laptop working and didn't want to be disturbed. On her release day Booth and Angela were going to pick her up. When they walked into her room they were shocked. Everything of her's was gone, and new sheets were on the bed. They ran to the nurse station and asked for her and the nurse said that she had discharged herself last night.

They rushed to her house and found a note on the door.

It read:

_Dear Booth and the rest of you_

_By the time you get to this note I will be gone, I am taking a year long vacation. I am not going because of what happened to Hodgins and Angela, but because I need some time for myself. I have been buried in my work for to long and I need an escape for a while. I will keep in contact via e-mail. I love all of you and I hope you all well. _

_P.S. please don't try and find me. I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye in person. _

_Temperance Joy Brennan_

Booth was mad, she had left him behind. She was gone and he wouldn't see her for a year now. Angela looked at him and said, "Do you love her?"

Booth looked at her, tears in his eyes and he nodded. Angela hugged him tightly and said, "She will return to you booth, I know she will. She won't give up without a fight and neither will you"

I nodded and we began our year without Tempe.

1 years later

For Booth that was the hardest year of his life. Harder than the times he was a Ranger.

For Temperance it was the hardest year of her life, but some good thing had come out of it. She was now on her way back to D.C. almost glad to be going back home, almost.

When she arrived home at her apartment, it was almost the same. She had called in for some renovation, it was needed. She walked in the door of her apartment with her eight month old daughter, called Bethany Jayne Brennan, cradled in her arms. Beth was playing with her mother's necklace that was hanging in her reach.

Tempe would be starting work tomorrow and had a few thing set up for Beth in her office, while she was working, she did not want her daughter having a baby sitter un less it was needed. She walked into her daughter room and smiled, it was the exact way she wanted it. Temperance couldn't be any more happier about returning to work. They all knew she was coming back tomorrow.

She had manage to publish three other stories while she was away. After giving birth to Beth she had taken a leave on her writing career. Beth was to important in her life, she had practically taken over it and Temperance wouldn't have it any other way.

The next day.

Temperance arrived in her newly bought armoured 4x4, she wasn't taking any chances. She carried her laptop, some cases and the baby bag. In her other arm she held her daughter. As she walked into the Jeffosoian, it was way too early for anyone to be here except the security guards, they all had shock on their faces as they watched Temperance Brennan carrying the baby. They didn't know if it was hers or not.

When she walked into her office, nothing had been touched, except of one corner that had a play area, they had put it in last night when no one was here. There were toys and a small bed in it already.

She placed her laptop and cases on her desk and the baby bag on her couch. She kissed Beth's forehead and said, "Hey Bethy, you want to go sleepy time. You had an early morning didn't you."

The baby smiled and made a grab for her mother necklace. Tempe laughed and said, "There are toys in the play area Beth."

She placed the baby in the play pen and smiled at the sight of her picking up a toy and started chewing on it, she was teething. She walked over to her desk and picked up her laptop. She sat down on her couch and for the first time in a year logged into the Jeffosoian. There were no new cases, nothing really.

She looked up from her laptop to see her daughter, making her baby sounds. Temperance let out a laugh and smiled. Temperance got up closed the door, locked it and then closed the blinds. She walked over to Beth and started blowing raspberries on her stomach, giggles and screams of joy were being heard from Tempe's office when Booth, Cam, Zach, Angela and Hodgins walked into the Jeffosoian.

Tempe smiled and said, "Hey, baby girl, where do you want to go after work."

Bethany laughed and yelled, "B-bear, ted-y bear"

Tempe laughed and said, "Of course the bears."

Outside Tempe's door they were all listening to the sounds inside Temperance office, they all could have sworn that they heard a baby. They heard Tempe say, "Beth, no don't chew on that."

Then there was a laugh from a small child, then followed by a laughing Temperance. Booth smiled at the sound of her laugh, it was good to hear her laugh. Angela looked at the rest and whispered, "What is going on?"

They all shrugged and Angela decided to knock, as she knock she said, "Sweetie is that you?"

Tempe froze when she heard Angela's voice, she placed Bethany back on the fluffy blanket and walked over to the door. She opened it a little bit and stuck her head out and said, "Hey, sorry I left without a goodbye but I was need."

She stepped out of her office and closed the door behind her so they wouldn't get a look in. Angela immediately hugged her best friend and said, "God sweetie I missed you so much."

Tempe laughed and said, "I missed you too."

Suddenly Tempe was in a group hug, tears and laughter all around. Tempe smiled glad that her family was around her even if she was hiding one. When they all pulled away Zach said, "Must I say Doctor Brennan but we are all sure we heard a child's laughter from your office."

Tempe smiled and said, "Still the same old Zach, bring things into the open so bluntly."

Zach smiled and said, "But was it a child's laughter we heard?"

Tempe nodded and said, "Yes, it was. You guys can meet her if you want?"

Angela choked a sob and said, "You have a daughter?"

Tempe smiled and said, "Yeah, I know it's a shock but you will love her in an instant."

Tempe slowly opened the door and then turned to the group behind her that was scared out of their mind, Tempe laughed and said, "She isn't evil, I promise."

Tempe walked into her office and over to the play pen. Her daughter looked behind her at the rather large group and said, "Ma-ma, no bear-bear."

Tempe laughed and said, "No after work I promise."

Tempe faced the group and walked over to her couch, she sat down with Beth on her lap and said, "I want you to meet Bethany Jayne Brennan or you could go with Beth or Bethy."

Angela smiled and kneeled in front of the baby girl and said, "Hey Beth."

The baby giggled and patted the top of Angela's hair. A few tear escaped from Angela's eyes and said, "Oh Tempe, she is adorable. Can I steal her, please, I want her."

Temperance laughed and said, "We can share Ange, next you might want to move in with us."

Ang smiled and said, "Is that an invitation?"

Jack laughed and said, "What leave me behind?"

Ang turned to face him and said, "Of course, Bethany is a lot cuter than you."

Temp smiled at the interaction, Zach kneeled next to Angela and touch Beth's cheek, he looked at Tempe and said, "She looks like you, she is beautiful, Doctor Brennan"

"Zach, really stop calling me that call me Tempe, Temperance, Bren or Brennan."

Zach smiled and said, "Ok Tempe."

Beth reached out for Zach and Temperance put her closer to Zach, Beth reached over and pulled on his hair. Jack, Zach and Angela laughed at the sight. Cam smiled, she was happy for her and said, "You've changed, Tempe. It suits you, being a mother."

Temperance looked up and nodded, she smiled and said, "She makes life so much fun too."

Booth was mad to say but he hid it. He wanted that baby to be his, for him to be the father of her children and of course he was too late again, he should just tell her that he loves her. There is no wedding ring on her so maybe the relationship didn't work out; he would look after Bethany even if she wasn't his. She was a part of the squint family now.

Booth smiled as Beth pulled on Hodgins beard. Beth already loved the rest of her family. Beth turned to her mother and patted her chest and pulled at her necklace. Tempe smiled and said, "You looking for your bear aren't you?"

Bethany let out s squeal. They all laughed, Tempe reached into the bag and pulled out a medium sized teddy bear. Beth immediately made a grab for it. The little girl hugged it tightly to her chest and said, "Jay."

Angela smiled and said, "Who is this?"

Beth giggled and said, "Jay."

Tempe laughed as Beth bit the teddies ear, they all laughed, how could they not, it was much better than dead bodies.

Around lunch time Beth was getting cranky, Angela said, "She is defiantly yours."

Tempe shook her head and said, "No that is her hungry cry, I learned fast."

Anglea smiled at her best friend as she picked up a blanket, opened a bag, pulled out a bottle of breast milk and went up to the lounge room. She placed the bottle in the microwave and placed Beth on her blanket on the ground. The rest of the squints and booth sat around Beth, they were all happy to have something alive in here. When the bottle was heated Angela looked up and said, "Can I feed her?"

"Do you know how too?"

"You reckon you could show me?"

Tempe nodded and sat down next to Angela. Beth turned away from Zach and crawled over to Tempe and Angela. Tempe showed Angela how to hold her. She then passed the bottle to Angela. Angela looked at Beth as she fed and silent tears fell down her faces as she gazed at the innocent child. Tempe laughed and said, "Amazing feeling isn't it?"

Angela looked up at her best friend and said, "Yeah, it is."

"Hey Tempe?"

"Yes Zach?"

"I was wondering, who is the father?"

Tempe immediately closed up and said, "That is none of your business."

When Tempe turned back to her daughter, Jack reached over and punched Zach in the arm and whispered, "Don't ask that question, she doesn't want to bring it up. You know what Tempe is like."

Zach nodded while rubbing his arm. The rest were shocked that she closed up about the father of the baby. They all knew it wasn't Hodgins baby, they never had sex anyway.

After Beth had her feed, she left them up there and went to her office. She laid Beth on her blanket and lay down next to her. Soon they both fell asleep, Beth against Tempe's side and Tempe's arm wrapped around her daughter, protecting her even in her sleep.

An hour later Tempe still hadn't come out of her office and Angela was worried. She opened Tempe's door to her office quietly and laying on a blanket was Tempe and Beth. Mother and Daughter. Angela smiled at the sight and ran over to her office to paint what she had seen. A few hours had passed and Angela had finish she started walking towards her office when she stop in her track. Booth was standing at her office door, watching them as they slept.

Angela slowly walked over to him and whispered, "You should tell her you love her."

Booth turned to her and said, "What's in your hand?"

Angela held up the painting and said, "You think she'll like it."

Booth nodded and said, "Of course, she loves Beth and she fits with the squint family."

Angela chuckled and said, "She's the cutest."

Booth smiled and shook his head and said, "More of a draw between mother and daughter."

Angela looked at him and said, "I'll give you till tomorrow night, or I'm telling her myself."

Booth nodded and said, "Fine, but I'm doing this willingly."

Angela smiled and a cry from Beth let out. Tempe sat up immediately and pulled Beth to her chest and quieted her down. Angela and Booth walked into her office. Tempe looked up at them and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and said, "Do we have a case?"

Angela laughed and said, "No. I have something for you and Beth."

She held up the painting and Tempe smiled and said, "Ang it's beautiful."

Angela placed it on her desk and said, "I saw you two and I couldn't help but paint you."

Tempe smiled and said, "You two want to have a seat?"

They both sat down on the couch while Tempe let Beth crawl towards them. Beth pulled herself up on her two feet before she got to Booth and Angela. Tempe watched in amazement at her daughter took her firsts step and before she could fall after a few steps, booth grabbed her. Beth giggled and placed her hand against his cheek and said, "Da Da."

Tempe quickly got up and pulled Bethany away from Booth. Angela was shocked and so was booth and then booth said, "She's mine isn't she, is Beth my daughter?"

Tempe held her daughter close to her heart and Booth stood up and yelled, "IS SHE MINE DAUGHTER, TEMPERANCE?"

Tears flood down Tempe's face and hid her daughters face from booth. Tempe backed away to the other side of the room and slid down the wall. She kissed her daughter's cheek and whispered, "I love you baby girl."

"TEMPERANCE, TELL ME, IS SHE MY DAUGHTER?"

"You're not taking my daughter from me, you can't she's the only thing I have. You left me, you left me that morning and you broke my heart."

She hid her face against her daughter cheek and sobbed. He wasn't going to take her daughter, she was all she had after he left her. Telling her it was a mistake.

She looked up and said, "You said it was a mistake, you don't want me. So you're not taking her."

By that time Zach, Hodgins and Cam were watching from the door. Temperance held her daughter as she cried. Whispering in Spanish, she sung to her daughter and her daughter only. No one could hear what she was saying. They just saw her mouth moving. Soon Beth had fallen asleep and Temperance kept her face hidden for the people around her.

Angela looked at booth and Brennan and said, "Tempe, is he the father?"

They heard her mumbled something but they couldn't hear her. Without showing her face she said, "Why does it matter any way, he never wanted this."

Angela looked around the room and said, "I need the rest of you to leave, me and Temperance are going to have a talk."

Booth looked at Bethany and left the room when the other squints did. Angela sat in front of Tempe and said, "Tempe, Is booth Beth's father."

Tempe stood up walked over to the play pen and gently laid Beth on the small cot. Tempe took a seat on her lounge and placed her head in her hands. She looked up at Angela and said, "A week before Hodgins asked me for the fake relationship Booth had come over my place we were having take-out when I got a call. I never knew who the person was, they just told me to meet them at the reflection pool. I was getting up from my couch after the call to grab my keys. Before I could get to the Booth took them away, I chased him all over my apartment. Then we were kissing and we that lead to that. After my car crash before the doctor went and told you want happened, he told me I was pregnant and I just ran after that, I couldn't kill her, never I couldn't take what was a part of me and booth, After they show me her in the ultrasound. I would never ever murder a child."

Angela looked at her best friends and said, "He loves you, you know that?"

Tempe laughed and said, "If he did then why did he leave me that morning tell me that is was a mistake and that we should stay partners."

Angela took a deep breath and said, "He is afraid Tempe, when you came in with Hodgins on that day holding hands you never saw his face, he was broken, Tempe."

"Maybe he should have said something, there was a week before me and Hodgins started the fake relationship, why didn't he say anything then."

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't."

Tempe lifted her head out of her hands and walked over to Beth. She picked her up and said, "I'm leaving, I'll see you some time soon."

Angela was about to stop her but she was fast. By the time she got to the car park, Tempe had sped away. Angela stood there wishing for her friend back.

When Tempe got back to her apartment, she fed Beth and she was soon asleep again.

With that she walked into her kitchen and made herself some dinner. After she went into her bathroom and stripped of her clothes. She ran a bath and then slipped in as it filled. When it was up to her neck she turned off the taps and sat back and relaxed. She closed her eyes and then the memory of her and Booth together, hit her like a ton of bricks.

Flash Back

_He looked into her eyes, they were mad with fire behind them. He was turned on beyond belief. She was beautiful and she knew so was he. Suddenly he pushed her up against the wall kissing her madly, both moaning. _

_She ripped off his shirt buttons flying everywhere. He wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the room. Their clothes all over the place, both madly kissing each other. Booth looked into her eyes and she nodded. He pushed into her, she let out a scream and held him tighter to her body. He rolled her onto of him and they slowly moved together. _

_As there climax neared, both were covered in sweat. Booth rolled them over again so he took the top. He kissed her roughly and then after hours of making love they both came together and they didn't know where they begun and where they finished. _

_Booth kissed her gently and whispered, "Good night Tempe."_

_And they both fell asleep in each other's arms._

End flashback

Temperance ran her hand through her wet hair and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and slipped the rest of her body in to the warm water. She stayed under water for over a minutes and she came up breathing deep. She curled into a ball and rested her head on her knees. Tears flowed down her face, she didn't know whether to run and hide or stay and fight.

After a while she sat back and wiped the tears off her face. She dipped back it to the water and after 3 minutes she opened her eyes to see a shadow above her. Suddenly she was pulled up, she spat water out of her mouth and looked up, there standing was Booth.

She looked up at him and said, "What the hell Booth?"

Booth ran his hands through his hair and said, "What the hell to you too bones, you were the one trying to kill yourself. You have a daughter, for god sake Tempe."

Then I began laughing. Booth was beyond angry she was laughing at her own death. Booth said, "Your laughing at death, are you just giving up?"

"No booth, I ducked underwater to wash up, I like being underwater, I can hold my breath for more than three minutes booth, it is fine, what are you doing here anyway?"

"We need to talk, I'm sorry I lost it back there."

Tempe looked at him and said, "Go wait in the lounge room while I get dressed, please."

Booth nodded and walked out leaving her alone. Temperance quickly got out, dried and dressed. When she walked out only in a singlet and silk short, shorts. She sat down next to Booth on the couch and they turned to face each other.

Booth took a deep breath and said, "First of all I need to say sorry, sorry that I left you that morning, sorry that I didn't try and get you back, sorry for not being there for you and sorry for losing myself back there."

Temperance looked down at her hands that were in her lap and said, "It was also my fault, I was the one who ran away, without tell you that you were going to have a daughter, I was the one who was to scared to stay and I'm deeply sorry for that."

Booth lifted her chin up and said, "We both did this to each other, Tempe can you forgive me?"

She smiled at him and said, "Of course Booth."

Booth smiled at her and said, "Can I be a part of our daughter life?"

She nodded and said, "Like I would deny you that from now on, you have missed too much, you deserve to be here for her first birthday and so many more."

Booth took her hand and said, "One more thing Tempe, I love you, I really do. I know you believe that it is a toxin in your head, but please, I want to be together in this. I love you, I love Beth and I don't want to let you two go."

Tempe stood up and into her kitchen. Booth followed and said, "Bones, god, I'm sorry. You're probably not ready. I'm sorry I asked."

Tempe reached up to the top of her fridge and pulled out an letter. She turned to face him. She smiled and said, "Booth, I have loved you for a long time. I wrote something for you too."

"Read the note."

Booth opened it and started reading

It read:

_Dear Seeley_

_Today on the 14__th__ of February, Valentine's day, I gave birth to our beautiful daughter. She is beautiful; I miss you so much and wish you were here with me. She is 21 inches and six pound. A few things I want to tell you about what has been going on. I like pie now and she is just like you. She has my blue eyes and your facial features, she is amazing. I was in labour for six hours, it was hard, I just wish you were here. I remember that night, the night we made love, for hours and hours. I will never regret that night, since it has brought so much joy, even if I miss you every day, every hour, every minute, every second, I love you Seeley Booth, forever and ever. _

_Love_

_Your Bones_

Booth looked up at Tempe. He put the note down. He stalked towards her and then they were kissing. Before Booth could get the chance to carry her to her room she stopped him and said, "I love you Booth."

Booth smiled at her and gently kissed her and whispered against her lips, "I love you too, Bones, forever and always."

He pulled her up and her leg wrapped around his wasit and he walked them to her bedroom.

That night they made love till dawn where they fell asleep in each other's arms. An hour later, Beth woke them up. Tempe quickly got up, wrapped a robe around her naked body and fed her. Beth soon fell asleep again and Tempe went back to bed with booth. Four hours later Temperance was woken again with someone banging on her door, which had woken up Bethany. Tempe wrapped a robe around her and then got Beth and opened the front door.

Angela stood there at the door with Hodgins. Tempe groaned and said, "Why are you here so early?"

Angela laughed and said, "Tempe it's midday."

Tempe eyes went wide and said, "No way."

Angela pulled out her phone and showed her. Tempe groaned and said, "Do I have a case?"

Hodgins shook his head and said, "No we were worried about you, we got scared and decide to try here."

There was a bang from inside the apartment. Angela looked at Brennan and said, "Is someone else here with you?"

Suddenly the door opened wider and stand next to Tempe was a half dressed Booth. Angela smiled and said, "Are you together, together?"

Booth ran his hands through his hair and said, "Yeah we are."

Tempe invited them into her apartment and Booth started coffee. Tempe sat Bethany down in her play pen and gave her a few toys. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Booth. Booth smiled at her and whispered, "We both need to go for a shower, we really smell like sex."

Tempe laughed and then took in the room in front of her. These people where her friends, her family, they were her life and she would do anything for them.

Christmas

The 24th of December the Jeffosoian

It was another Christmas Eve party, but this year was different. Booth and Brennan we back together better than ever and they had a little baby girl running around now.

After the party, the group went back to Booth and Brennan's new house. With 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a pool out the back. They all took seat around the lounge room and Booth looked around at the room, his friends and family all around him. He then turned to face Bones and smiled as she laughed at one of Angela's jokes. This was the right time for him to do it.

After the laughter died down. Booth got down on one knee in front of Bones and behind him Angela gasped in shock. Booth pulled a small velvet box for his pocket and opened it to show the love of his life what was inside. He gently pulled out the ring and said, "Temperance 'Bones Brennan' ever since we met that first time I was in love with you and I will always love you and our family. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were about to spill over and Temperance whispered, "Yes, Yes Booth I will marry you."

Booth let out a sigh of joy and placed the ring on her finger. He pulled her towards him and kissed her and cat calls were heard for their friends and family around the room.

This was home.

A/N:

Should I go on?

Please review, they make me put on new stories and chapters.

You know you love me

xoxo Mello


End file.
